


Thoughts and Dreams that Scatter

by nausicaa82



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has just one more semester of school, and Mr. Fury works out an arrangement that may actually get the genius graduated and out of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Dreams that Scatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/gifts).



> I wrote this for TheLadyJ since she didn't get her Stony Fest gift back in June. Her request was for a student/teacher story. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, I welcome people politely pointing out mistakes so I may correct them.

“The reason you are here, Mr. Stark, is because you aren’t as clever as you think you are.”

Tony rolled his eyes and slouched further in his chair. He hated Mr. Fury’s class, hated Mr. Fury’s detention, but most of all, hated Mr. Fury’s lectures.

“I’ve been tested multiple times; I'm very clever. I am a genius! I don’t have to study, I’ve created robots that make Dr. Sorayama jealous, and I’ve—“

"Failed three of your classes last semester.”

The office was silent for a minute as Tony didn’t have a witty response to that.

“So, you’re on academic probation—baring you from competing with the Academic Decathlon team for the time being.”

“I told you I didn’t even want to be in your little nerd-boy team.”

“Really? Cause you seemed to have enjoyed it, enjoyed winning. You gonna tell your best friend, Mr. Banner, you quit? Cause I’m not telling him, ruining his senior year and all the hard work the whole team has put in.” Tony looked down where he was playing with the tip of his uniform’s tie.

“I don’t want to quit. You just said that I couldn’t complete,” Tony spoke low .

“ _For the time being_ , Mr. Stark. You’re smart, maybe too smart for your own good. You show that you can be a responsible young man, and you can compete again after a month. More importantly, you straighten up and fly right and you will graduate in May and get out of my hair.” Tony let the obvious bald joke go, and sat up a bit.

“Great!” He was already early admitted to MIT, but it would certainly be a drag if he had to go to summer school just to graduate. He had plans that involved parties, and lab time with Bruce, and staying up really late. “What do I gotta do? Write an extra report, make a diorama?”

“You are going to do your assignments on time, with a smile on your face and a song in your heart. And you will achieve this because now your free period will be spent in the library working on said assignments.”

“But I spend free period with Natasha---“ he almost finished “ _drinking behind the lacrosse field_ ,” but saved himself after a beat with a general “working on Latin.”  Mr. Fury gave him the look, _that_ look, like he could see into Tony’s mind and just knew everything about everything.

“Well, you’ll just have to see your girlfriend at another time.”

“She’s not my----“ Tony started but was cut off by a firm knock on the office door.

“Mr. Fury?” The most beautiful man Tony had ever seen walked in. He wasn’t wearing the school’s dark blazer and red striped tie. Instead he had a navy cardigan with a small crest insignia over a collared shirt. The whole set skimmed over his well-developed chest and arms and seemed to make his clear blue eyes pop. Tony was trying to memorize just exactly how plump the blond’s lips were when Mr. Fury broke his concentration.

“Mr. Rogers, perfect timing. Mr. Stark, this is your new tutor, Mr. Rogers. He’s doing his student teaching practicum under Mr. Coulson this semester.” The blond smiled and extended his hand for a shake that Tony rushed to fulfill. “He also drew the short stick, so he’s going to be watching after you in the library and keeping you in line.”

“I have some things I would love to show him,” Tony barely muttered.

“Pardon?” Mr. Rogers asked.

“I—I—I’m smart. I don’t need a tutor,” Tony clarified, suddenly feeling embarrassed that they were meeting under these circumstances.

“I can tell you’re smart. Probably smarter than I am.” Tony melted at Mr. Rogers’ compliment; he _loved_ it when people acknowledged his mental prowess. “You and I will talk more about time management, note taking, organization—skills that will help you in your classes this semester and next year in college.”

“That just sounds… great,” Tony sighed, not really listening, but instead mentally undressing his new tutor.

“Mr. Stark!” Mr. Fury again broke him of his private thoughts; Tony shook his head, but continued to just stare at his new tutor.

“Yes?”

“Starting tomorrow, 2 pm, you’re in the library with Mr. Rogers, doing your work.”

“I’ll be there at 1:55,” Tony replied and winked at the blond, who just looked back in confusion. While Tony would have loved to give him a view of how great his backside was, he knew the uniform’s blazer went too low, so instead he just backed out of the room, smiling and keeping his eyes on the young teacher.

Bruce was waiting down the hallway, prepared for the fallout of Tony’s meeting with the terrifying Mr. Fury.

“So? What happened?” Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I got my new project for the semester. One, I gotta actually do the work in my classes, not just the tests. Two, I gotta sit out AcaDeca for one month, and three…” The office door opened again and the two boys saw Mr. Rogers leave down the hallway in the opposite direction. Tony was hypnotized by the sway of that perfect ass in khakis. “I’ve gotta seduce Mr. Coulson’s student teacher before his practicum is finished.” He pointed a finger gun at his prey and clicked his tongue.       

Bruce cursed under his breath and started hitting his head against the lockers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hall & Oats' "You Make My Dreams Come True."


End file.
